Warrior cats vs Twoleg Objects
by DawnFrostofThunderClan74
Summary: I was bored, okay! Ummm, so basically this is warriors and Twoleg objects... ALL HAIL THE IPOD! (And a few other objects...) Do you guys like the cover? (It's a cat holding a computer mouse. I was originally going to do something different, but a friend wanted me to do this, so I did.)
1. Chapter 1: The iPod

**Okay, let's go! I will post allegiances once I finish. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**iPod **

"I'm hungry." Groaned Boulderpaw.

"You're always hungry, go get some fresh-kill." Dawnpaw said to her littermate.

"But all there is is a shriveled up shrew!" Boulderpaw complained.

"Fine, let's go hunt, then!" Dawnpaw said, waking her sister.

Silverpaw moaned softly, rising to her paws. She was not a morning cat.

However, the cats eagerly set out to catch some prey. "Ooh! There!" Shrieked Boulderpaw, clumsily leaping in the general direction of a squirrel, who seemed unconcerned. The squirrel ran across the ground, climbed up another tree, and watched as Boulderpaw tried to twist in mid-air, but failed as he slammed into the first tree. The squirrel chittered, as if scolding the apprentice. "Just come on." Silverpaw said, shoving her brother to his feet. They walked silently through the forest. "Boulderpaw, stay here." Dawnpaw said softly, seeing a rabbit. Boulderpaw sank to the ground with a sigh. Dawnpaw looked at him. "It's just that this is a partner hunting practice move, and you've already mastered it." Dawnpaw comforted, lying through her teeth. Boulderpaw seemed to accept that, and brightened a little as Dawnpaw and Silverpaw circled the rabbit. Suddenly, Silverpaw yowled and leapt out, scaring the rabbit straight into Dawnpaw's claws. The two littermates smiled at each other before heading back to their brother. Boulderpaw looked up. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"

It was a small rosegold box, with a white, hollow circle on its surface, and a smaller circle inside that. Dawnpaw came forward and sniffed it. "Guys, let's just get back to camp. It's probably one of those twoleg trinkets!" Silverpaw protested, setting down the rabbit. Dawnpaw poked it. A long, low sound emitted from it, then it started playing a soft, slow song. "Whoa." Breathed Boulderpaw. Dawnpaw started yowling, then bowed to the device. Silverpaw groaned yet again. "Let's hide it. StarClan is second to this glorious device!" Boulderpaw screeched happily.

A blue-gray tabby with stars in her fur groaned, and covered her eyes with her paws.

"Gathering tonight! Boulderpaw, Silverpaw, Dawnpaw, Snowflake, Berryfur, Sunstorm and Redfur! You are all coming!" Featherstar announced. Boulderpaw grinned conspiratorially at his sisters.

"Thunderclan will go first!" Featherstar, the eldest leader, announced. Boulderpaw stood up. "Wait! First, we have something important to announce!" He leapt to the front of the crowd. Dawnpaw walked forward, holding the box in her teeth. "Are you ready?" She asked, holding her paw above the box. She poked it, and a song started playing. Riverclan, seeing that nothing would be achieved at this gathering, left. Most of Windclan and Shadowclan started waving their tails to the music. Thunderclan was sitting, mesmerized by the music. Silverpaw led her siblings back into the crowd, always the sensible one.

**_So, what did you think? Ummm, shout out to FreeEcho and DappledleafTheBootiful for reviewing and being awesome humans. _****_And, also, feel free to submit clan OCs until I get out allegiances! Also, feel free to ask for objects for the cats to discover! (It will not be the same set of cats each time!)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Heating Pad

**Battery Powered Heating Pad**

Littlepaw followed, shivering, behind her littermates. Echopaw and Dappledpaw leapt ahead, probably chasing after some prey or something. It was the middle of leafbare, and tiny Littlepaw was freezing! "Can we please go back to camp?" Littlepaw asked hopefully. "Just a little farther! I need to show you guys this!" Dappledpaw said happily, sprinting through the snow. Littlepaw sped up. "Here!" Dappledpaw said proudly. A plastic Twoleg bag, holding some object, was inside. Echopaw sliced open the back carefully, and Dappledpaw yanked it out. She dragged it over to a tree, out of the snow. Littlepaw, her curiosity piqued, started poking and prodding the piece of cloth. "I think it's a Twoleg thing. They cover themselves with them!" Echopaw said. Littlepaw quickly slid under it. "It's so warm!" She cheered. Dappledpaw set a paw on it. "You're right…" She said cautiously. They picked it up and carried it back to camp. "Graystar?" Dappledpaw said, looking into the leader's den. "Come in!" The leader called.

The littermates set it down. "It's super warm!" Dappledpaw said. Her sisters nodded in agreement. Graystar stretched out on it. "Whoa." He said, "I have a new rule!" He declared, leaping to his feet and out onto highrock. "Cats of Shadowclan, gather beneath me for a clan meeting!" He paused as he waited for every cat to rise. "This glorious Twoleg device shall replace all moss! That way, we can spend less time gathering moss, and more time hunting and training, therefore we will be stronger! Let's go take these from those undeserving Twolegs!" He screeched, leaping down and leading his clan towards the Twolegplace.

_**Sooo... Did I mention that I was bored? (Sorry it's so short!)**_

_**So the allegiances will come soon. I'm asking you guys to submit warrior or queen or elder, etc. OCs! Please! Thanks! See you guys next chapter!**_

_**-Dawny**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Egg Timer

**Egg Timer**

Leafpaw looked back at her sister, who was right behind her. "Want to hunt?" She asked her shy sister. Featherpaw smiled softly, which Leafpaw understood as an agreement. Featherpaw easily kept stride with Leafpaw as they ran out to the moor. Leafpaw stopped at a small device on the ground. "Is it a bird egg?" Featherpaw asked softly. Leafpaw held up her tail, then bit the object. It didn't crack, but made a small 'ding.' Leafpaw tossed it into the air, determined to break it. She held it with her front paws, and kicked with her hind legs. Featherpaw lifted it away from her sister, and then set the device beside her. A small ring on it was going around. "Wow." Featherpaw breathed, barely audible. Leafpaw, now back on her feet and standing beside her sister, nodded. Suddenly, the ring stopped moving. Less than a second later, it started ringing loudly. Leafpaw leapt about a foot in the air, whereas Featherpaw flinched. "Hmmm…." Leafpaw said, a mischievous grin creeping across her face.

"Wake up, Sandstone!" Windpelt complained, trying to shake awake his sister. Sandstone moaned. After a few more seconds of watching this, Leafpaw stepped into the den. "Allow me." She said, taking the device from Featherpaw, who was shadowing her sister. Leafpaw, who had been studying the device last night, poked it slightly, then set it next to Sandstone's ear. After a couple seconds, it started ringing obnoxiously. "Okay! I'm up!" Screeched Sandstone, leaping up, her hackles raised. Windpelt sighed.

"Shhh!" Leafpaw said, grinning, to her sister, who was right outside the den standing guard. Leafpaw had hidden the timer under Breezeflight's nest in retaliation for calling her sister a beetlebrain. Leafpaw ran outside the den, and sat under a bush by the entrance with Featherpaw. Sure enough, soon Breezeflight came into the den and flopped down exaggeratedly. After a few minutes, when he had drifted off, the familiar ring echoed through the camp. Breezeflight ran out of the den, mad as a hornet. Leafpaw slid into the den and nabbed the timer.

"Hey, Stormstar?" Featherpaw asked shyly. Leafpaw was right behind her, and bounded into the den. Sighing, Featherpaw followed her in. "We have a device that can tell you when to send out hunting patrols, wake up cats, and everything else!" Leafpaw cheered. Stormstar looked inquisitively at Featherpaw, the more sensible sibling, who simply shrugged. "Show me." Stormstar said. Leafpaw pulled out the timer. She twisted it, then said to Stormstar, "Take a nap! This will wake you when our need to send out border patrols!" Stormstar lay down at her nest, and quickly fell asleep as the sisters left.

A few minutes later, as the ring fell onto Leafpaw's ears, Stormstar bounded out of her den, looking like an angry badger. She tossed the timer off of Highrock, where her den was built, and it shattered. Leafpaw cried out indignantly. "I was having a dream from StarClan, and because of this Twoleg thing, I only heard half the prophecy!" Stormstar cried. Leafpaw whimpered, "Let's go hunt, and let her calm down…"

**Thanks to RedLionPandalin for suggesting an egg timer, and to all my reviewers, who make me very happy day after day!**


	4. Chapter 4: SHORT FOR SHADOWCLAN!

**Short for ShadowClan! **

Graystar's clan was still traveling by sunset. The deputy, queens, elders and kits, as well as a few warriors, had stayed back at camp, but everyone else was out here. "Rest and eat, for at moon-high, we shall strike!" He yowled. His clan loudly cheered their support while Dappledpaw, Littlepaw and Echopaw looked at each other thinking, 'What have we done?'

At moon-high, Graystar gathered his clan up. " Cats of Shadowclan, tonight, we shall rule the Twolegplace! Scarface, take Mintfur, Poppyseed, and Lilyrain and stand there." Graystar said, gesturing with his tail. He continued, "Treefur, Snowfoot, Blacktail and Basilpelt! Stand there! These are our groups. You must stay near your group at all times, because we are _not _leaving a cat in this StarClan forsaken Twolegplace!" The clan cheered again. "Let's go!" He yelled. The cats flowed behind him, every pelt independent, but as one.

"Stop!" Graystar called. He had paused in front of a glass storefront, and on display were the heating pads. "Charge!" He screeched. The cats ran at the glass, with Graystar in the lead. He bounced off of the glass, and stopped his clan. "We mist break this invisible barrier!" He shouted. The cats grasped everything they could see. "Fire!" The leader called. Rocks pinged off the glass.

"Again!" Another round of rocks, some the size of golf balls, bounced off, but the glass was starting to crack. Some cat threw a larger stone, and the glass window crumpled. The cats cheered. Graystar jumped over the shattered glass, and grabbed one of the heating pads. He set it down, and used it to clear a path through the glass. His clan flooded into the store, grabbing all the heaters and walking outside with them. Once all the heaters were held by cats, they left. Littlepaw asked to stay behind for a tiny bit. She sat down, hidden, behind the store counter. After less than a minute, a twoleg ran down the stairs, looking utterly confused. He was wrapped in another heating pad. Littlepaw leapt out, screeching, "YOUR HEATING PADS OR YOUR LIFE!" The Twoleg dropped the heating pad as the apprentice landed on his face, and ran away screaming. Littlepaw licked her paw, and picked up the heating pad to take back to her clan.

_**That was truly very fun to write... Thanks to all the reviewers! **_


	5. Chapter 5: A Bright RevoltLaser Pointer

_**Laser Pointer**_  
_**(Suggested by KrazyKube)**_

Briarpaw grinned.  
"Catch me if you can!" He called to Topaz, a young rogue who had recently joined the clan. Topaz raced after him as he raced beside the river. He leapt in, and Topaz stopped.  
"Nope. I don't like water!" Topaz called. Briarpaw sighed and dived under the water, coming up with a small trout. He paddled ashore and dropped the fish at Topaz's paws, smirking. Topaz laughed.  
"Try and catch me on land, Fishcat!" She grabbed the fish and took off, heading in the direction of the Twolegplace. Briarpaw chased after her, struggling to keep up. He stopped and looked down at a jingling noise. On his claw was a small metal cylinder. He pressed his paw to a button on it, and a tiny red light shone out of it. Topaz looked back to see how far behind he was, and instead saw the little dot of light. Her ears twitched and she stared, transfixed, at the light, the fish slipping out of her jaws.  
"Mine….." She muttered, creeping forward. Briarpaw paused, staring at her. He wanted to chase it, too.. But why? It wasn't a fat juicy trout… He lifted up his paw, and the light turned off. Topaz shook her head and looked around wonderingly.  
"What just happened?" She asked. Briarpaw flashed her a grin.  
"Follow me!" He called, racing towards camp holding the light in his mouth.  
He clumsily scrambled up the trunk of a willow tree, hauling himself onto a low branch overlooking the camp. He pressed the shiny button and aimed the light straight into camp. Rainstorm's kits, Riverkit and Featherkit, were playing one moment, then stalking the dot the next moment. Briarpaw refrained from laughing as the elders joined in stalking the light. Soon the entire of RiverClan was bounding after the tiny light. Briarpaw turned it off and the cats down below looked around, confused, then headed back to what they had been doing.  
"When's the next gathering?" Briarpaw asked, a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Tomorrow night, why? Oh no, what are you planning?" Topaz had a look of terror on her face.  
"Nothing! Welllllll… Maybe have some WindClan weaklings jump in a river. Or, you know, we could send the clan cats far, far away with this device, and stop them from bossing us around! We can take the forest for ourselves!"  
Topaz stepped back, horrified, and promptly fell out of the tree.  
Briarpaw was jerked out of his thoughts of revenge as his name was called.  
"..Topaz and Briarpaw. Those are all the cats going to the gathering." Brookstar finished, bounding down from High-rock. Once again, she forgot to dismiss the clan, so they slowly drifted away. I'm going! Briarpaw thought excitedly. He ran towards a bush at the edge of the clearing and pulled out the light, sliding it between his paw pads. Shadowclan will never boss us around again! WE will rule the forest. Riverclan will never again be ridiculed!  
The Riverclan cats dove into the water, and one by one, pulled up on the other side. The light was dangling out of his mouth, carefully held above the water. No-one had noticed it yet. But they will, he thought fiercely, very soon.  
"...And prey is running well in Rivercla-" Briarpaw cut off his leader's speech. He had much more important things to say.  
"I have an important announcement." He shouted, his voice echoing around the clearing. Without a moment's hesitation, he leapt onto the smooth rock where the leaders were sitting. There were hisses of disbelief and hackles raised, but. Briarpaw didn't care. This was where he was meant to be. First, I need to give a speech. All important events should have one.  
"We shall not be oppressed anymore! We are not the weak clan you think we are! We are the mighty Riverclan, and we will regain what is ours!"  
Some of the onlooking cats glanced around nervously, afraid that the Riverclan cats by them would start attacking, but Briarpaw's clanmates just looked confused. Inwardly rolling his eyes, Briarpaw clicked the button on the device, and shined the light on the trunk of one of the Four-trees, where everyone could see it. The cats who could climb started clambering up, desperate to catch the red dot. Even the leaders leapt down and joined the flood of cats. Topaz was avoiding looking at the light, instead staring at him with a mix of betrayal and hurt in her gaze. Briarpaw looked away, instead staring as the normally dignified Hailpelt scrambled up the tree like a kit. So he didn't see when Topaz decided to stay loyal to her adoptive clan, not her best friend. He didn't see her hurtling towards him with a determined look. All he saw was darkness as he hit the ground.  
"Good job, Topaz." Brookstar said, a meaningful tone in her voice. Briarpaw caught on. "You told her, didn't you? I thought we were friends!" He protested, fighting to stay conscious. A paw whacked him over the head, probably Brookstar, and he fell unconscious again. The last words he heard were, "I'll leave him somewhere safe in the TwoLegPlace. He won't remember anything, due to these herbs. Maybe he'll become a kittypet." She let out a small meow of amusement, then something was stuffed in his jaws, and a bitter taste filled his mouth. Then all went dark.

**First of all, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Special apologies to KrazyKube, who had to wait so long for his to be posted. Also, to everyone who suggested objects, I do have a checklist, and I'm going through. **

**Also, MONDAY IS THE WORST! Goodbye, twolegs.**


	6. 6 - Author's note

**Hi! As you can probably tell, this is not a chapter, just a note. I will try to get a solid schedule of when I'm going to update out soon. Reviews are always welcome, and PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! (It's on my profile page.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Gluesticks!

**Gluestick** **(Suggested by DigitzzWhee)**

"Sparrowpaw! Come back here, we're training!" Sootwing chased her apprentice through the woods. When she finally caught up, Sparrowpaw was playing with a small orange-and-purple tube, batting it around happily, and a large mound of them was beside him.

"Sootwing! Look at this!" Sparrowpaw called, pulling part of the tube off. He gently set the tube down, and grabbed two leaves, which he rubbed the tube on, sticking them together. Sootwing sighed.

"Sparrowpaw, you need to learn how to focus!" She groaned. Sparrowpaw laughed.

"But look!" He said with a grin, trying to pry the leaves apart.

Sootwing grabbed the leaves and tried to rip them apart. Meanwhile, Sparrowpaw had glued his front paw to his face.

"Sootwing! Help me!" He pleaded, his eyes open in fear. Sootwing turned around with a sigh.

"Let's go back to camp." She ordered, picking up the gluestick and dragging the apprentice along.

"Sootwing? Sparrowpaw? What is it?" Berryfur asked worriedly. Sootwing dropped the gluestick and moved away from the apprentice, who fell over promptly.

"He did something to his paw with this twoleg thing." She grumbled.

"Help!" Sparrowpaw squeaked quietly. Berryfur looked as though he was trying not to laugh.

"I see that." Berryfur dunked Sparrowpaw's head into a pool of water, with no result. After trying a large variety of things, including trying to pry his paw off with a large stick, Berryfur lifted up a sharp rock.

"No!" Sparrowpaw squealed, cowering in fear.

"I'm just going to cut the fur." Berryfur explained, pinning the apprentice to the ground.

Sparrowpaw emerged from the medicine cat den to a scene of chaos. Poppykit and Dawnkit had their fur stuck together, the medicine cat apprentice, Barkpaw, was trying to seal a wound with another one of the tubes, an elder was trying to eat one, and the apprentices were scooping the sticky substance out of the tubes to make a big pile, which they rolled in. Even the leader was using one, to flatten his whiskers and fur. Behind Sparrowpaw, Berryfur let out a horrified gasp.

"Stop! No, stop!" Berryfur ran from cat to cat, taking the tubes. The leader laughed, and nudged him off balance so the tubes rolled everywhere. The clan picked up the tubes, keeping them away from Berryfur. Poppykit and Dawnkit leapt up onto his back, and he collapsed.

"THAT'S IT! I QUIT!" Berryfur roared, throwing down the few glue sticks he had managed to capture and storming off into the forest.

"He'll be back." Barkpaw reassured everyone.

—-4 moons later—-

"Hey, Twig, come look at this! Is this ThunderClan?" Called a big tom with a black collar, studded with teeth. Twig laughed, staring down at the chaos his old clan was in. Most of the cats were stuck together, and those who had been smart enough to avoid being glued were carrying wet moss and prey around.

"Yup. That's definitely ThunderClan."

_**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while... But here, as suggested by **_**DigitzzWhee****. Thanks for reading, please review, and bye. **


	8. Chapter 8: PomPoms and Guitars

_**Guitar and PomPoms chapter (FreeEcho) **_

_I hope I receive a sign from StarClan… This is my first time to the Moonpool, and I don't even have a mentor! _Barkpaw thought anxiously. He emerged into the small area where the Moonpool was located, where all the other medicine cats already sat.

"Welcome!" Lilyrain said happily, "Now that we're all here, let's just get right to it, shall we?" She asked, already touching her nose to the surface of the water. Barkpaw followed suit, and the others grudgingly touched the surface.

"_Howdy!" Barkpaw glanced around. He was in StarClan! A black-and-white tom with a long tail was sitting in front of his, an odd brown thing on his head, and a different, equally odd object by his paws._

"_Uh-"_

"_You admiring my hat, sonny?"_

_Barkpaw nodded, not wanting to displease the StarClan cat. The cat purred, and started running his paws over the strings on the other odd object, creating noise._

"_What's that?" Barkpaw asked, gesturing to the thing on the ground. _

"_I call it my Guitar. Ain't it beautiful?" He ran his paws over the object, creating a soft strumming noise. _

"_Yes, lovely.." Barkpaw said, weirded out. _

"_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, now didn't I? I'm Tallstar."_

"_Barkpaw, nice to meet you." The apprentice responded automatically._

"_Oh, youngin' we don't have time for such formalities! We need to show all the clans my beautiful talents!" Tallstar said with a grin. Barkpaw just nodded._

"_Berrynose! You comin' or not?" Tallstar shouted. A sand colored tom raced in panting, holding two puffs in his jaws._

"_May I ask what those are?" Barkpaw questioned. Berrynose nodded, _

"_Yes, you can." After an awkward pause, Barkpaw asked, _

"_So.. What are they?"_

"_I think they're called pompoms. No more questions, let's go!"_

Go where? _Barkpaw had to stop himself from asking. _

He woke up beside the Moonpool and sighed. _Maybe it was just a normal dream.. StarClan cats can't be that weird, right? _The other cats were still asleep.

"Let's go!" Barkpaw glanced up. The StarClan cats were standing beside him, the guitar set on top of Tallstar's back. With a sigh, Barkpaw started to head back to ThunderClan, the cats bounding alongside him.

"ThunderClan! I'm hoooommmmme!" Berrynose shouted. Tallstar leapt onto Highrock and shouted, "Yoo, hoo! Thundercats! Gather beneath High-something-or-rather for a clan meeting!"

Confused cats streamed out of dens, and Featherstar bounded out of the den, her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you, and what is the meaning of this?" She growled.

"We're StarClan cats! We can do whatever we want!" Berrynose shouted, leaping up beside his partner-in-crime.

"And a one, and a two, and a go!" Tallstar shouted, starting to strum his guitar while Berrynose waved around his pompoms. The clan stared on uncertainly, and Barkpaw buried his face in his paws.

Tallstar started yowling incoherently, causing all the cats (except Berrynose) to cover their ears, and Berrynose shook the pompoms harder and harder, immediately falling off of Highrock.

Barkpaw closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"_StarClan! Berrynose and Tallstar are torturing ThunderClan!" He shouted, looking around the starry clearing. A she-cat's eyes narrowed._

"_I'm on it. Go back to your clan." _

Barkpaw woke up abruptly. He stared up at the duet. Nothing was happening. Suddenly, two starry she-cats appeared, and one grabbed Beryynose's ear while the other started dragging Tallstar by his tail.

"Wait! I had more songs!" Tallstar shouted. The duo disappeared, and the she-cats glanced over at the clan.

"We're sorry you had to bear that." One of them said with a shudder. The clan started chanting, "Our saviors!" With quick bows, the she-cats faded.

_**Thank you to FreeEcho for suggesting this idea, and overall being amazing. Bye for now!**_

_**~Dawny**_


	9. Chapter 9: Catmint

Catnip (AU)

"What do you smell?"

Rusty sniffed the air.

"I smell cats. And… Herbs?"

"Oh, they must have gotten into the catmint!" Bluestar growled, tearing down the gorge after Lionheart and Whitestorm with Rusty hot on her trail. They emerged into the camp, and the cats all were bounding around happily. Tigerclaw was on his back, batting at the air and giggling. A small black and white tom was standing over him, laughing hysterically, a gray tom at his side.

"Tigerclaw? Aren't you supposed to be defending Sunningrocks?" Bluestar demanded, padding up to him, past the apprentices.

"He said we should eat a tiny bit before battle for good luck. He ate a bit too much." The black apprentice wheezed, laughing.

"And he said catmint for all. Spottedleaf's trying to defend her supplies, but she won't unsheathe her claws." The gray apprentice flicked his tail towards a calico she-cat who was on her hind legs, batting her clanmates' noses with sheathed claws when they came close. OOH, pretty.. Rusty thought, padding closer. The cat turned to him.

"Who are you? Bluestar, who is this?" She asked. Rusty sniffed the air deeply.

"Rusty, nice to meet you, you smell pretty." He blurted out. She stared blankly at him.

"Thanks. No means NO! Get back!" She hissed at one of the cats. Rusty stared at her.

"I wanna be leader! Imma be an evil genius!" Tigerclaw babbled, stumbling past them.

"Ravenpaw, Graypaw, keep Tigerclaw from falling in a ditch. And get Redtail to gather up all the cats who haven't had any catmint.." She trailed off as she spotted her loyal deputy leaping after a moth, trying hard to catch it.

She sighed.

"You know what, just get the prey and some herbs, and all the warriors who aren't full of catmint. I'm just going to make a new clan. Come along, Rusty." She padded away from the chaotic scene, a few cats trailing after her.

_**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, Thank you, FreeEcho for letting me know. **_


End file.
